Her legacy
by Darkfur-vampwolf
Summary: What would happen if Alucard was sealed for 1,000 years? What would happen if Esther while on a mission found him and she just happened to not only have albion blood in her but hellsing as well? T for saftey but may change *update* New chapter up
1. Chapter 1

prelude

How long has it been since I last tasted that sweet sweet blood? How long have I been asleep? How long was it that my master sealed me? Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing my beloved master. I killed every last vampire that dared made their presence known to the Hellsings. I am trying to remember what had happened.

"Alucard the vampire race is extinct except for you and Seras. She can cope but you can't. I'm sorry servant but you need to be sealed for a future generation incase vampires should ever return" A voice echoed in my head. It is amusing that she always apologizes to me when I am nothing more than her sword and her shield for the country I tried to take over so long ago. But now there was a different girl infront of me. Her blood is on my tongue. That sweet and delicious blood of a Hellsing. I looked at the girl who was obviously scared but what's this? She is wearing that disgusting outfit of a nun. A hellsing working for the Vatican? Her hair was crimson red while her eyes were ocean blue that was filled with such innocence that it made me shiver at what horrors I could inflict on this sweet little girl. However these seals restrict me, not that I can't break them after all they are from what I suspect from my tremendous increase in power over a few hundred or thousand years old. If I wish I can kill this girl but that wouldn't be fun. Besides I feel something in this world something very amusing. Whats this now? A vampire if it could be called that is moving to kill her. I smiled as I waited for the vampire to get close enough for me to catch it by surprise. I take her head and start drinking the blood. I snarl as i realise this blood is warm. A vampire thats alive? Not that I care blood is blood. They all stare at me and I smile that same insolent smile that is always on my face. I bow before her and say these now ancient words. "Your orders? Miss Hellsing"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I just thought of this idea a while back and thought it was better than most of the ideas ive had and there aren't enough cross overs like this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Awakening the beast

Esther was being chased in the manor. There were more vampires here than intel told her there would be. Her first mission alone and she was going to die! 'No no I refuse to die so early.' She thought on how Father Nightroad would be affected. She blushed at the thought of him but was cut short by a sudden cut on her cheek. The Methuselah was infront of her sneering at her. "You have sweet blood my dear" He said licking his fingers of her blood. At that moment Esther pulled out her blessed gun and shot him in the arm. She was a terrible aim but it was a chance to escape when the Methuselah screamed in pain. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to run down stairs to the basement. She knew the other vampires were down there but something called her soul. Something that said "Come find me. I know you don't want to die tonight"

She ran down the stairs that lead to the dungeons. Vampires all around her but she kept running and shooting anything in her way. She had to live. She had to make it to the last door. She didn't care if she released the devil himself. She wanted out of this manor one way or another. 'Oh God help me'

She ran to the door and touched the handle and stopped. Something else told her not to open the door but it was out of her own fear. A scene appeared in her head. A man dressed in red among a pool of blood and was shackled by golden chains that burned his skin but didn't seem to bother him. His eyes were like that of a demon far worse than Father Nightroad at 80%. The demon looked at another figure with an evil smile. She looked at the figure and saw a woman with golden blonde hair in a trenchcoat also covered in blood. She spoke to him "Welcome home Count". Esther looked back at him but saw that the golden chains were no longer there and the man changed. There a man in a black cape and medieval armor bowed before the woman. He had long black hair that was as dark as the blackest night. His cape was ripped and torn with age and he lifted his face to show it was the same man just older. He spoke to her in a dark voice "Good to be home My Countess."

Esther was then back in reality. She opened the door but as soon as she did she was pushed from behind slamming into someone in the room. The blood from her cut rolled down her face and landed on his face to which she looked. It was a corpse. A decayed corpse whose face was distorted by death and blood. She screamed and backed off. A voice laughed behind her. "An AX agent afraid of a little corpse?"

Esther spun around to find the Methuselah she was hunting as well as others she probably ran past. She was scared no way she could take on this many. The Methuselah were about to attack when their faces were frozen and then she heard a growl behind her and saw a man licking the blood off of himself. He was tall and had grey hair which soon turned black as he tasted more of the blood. He looked at her with an evil smile on his face. He disappeared and then she heard a scream behind her and she looked to see the man holding a Methuselah head and drinking the blood from it.

He looked at her as he walked toward her. She was frightened to the point of insanity. He was a monster and she released him out of desperation. He bowed before her in a similar manner from the scene before. "Your orders Miss Hellsing?" He asked her. Esther blinked. "Um...are you talking you me?" She pointed to herself. The man smiled at her. "Yes ofcoarse my master." She was lost in though but interuped by another voice. "How dare you do that to Synthia!" the Methuselah attacked the man but was soon grabed by the neck by the creature who smiled. "You dare harm my master? For that I will slaughter you." He laughed as he did so Esther had to close her eyes as she heard the screams but they soon stoped and she saw the man wearing a red coat and white gloves as he smiled at her in concern. "My apologies Miss Hellsing for thier ignorance." He bowed again. He said he was sorry for slaughtering them infront of her but she saw in his hellish eyes he wasn't sorry.

Esther looked at him wondering why he was calling her "Miss Hellsing". Esther looked at him afraid really Father Nightroad and Cain could be mosnters but this was a Demon straight from hell itself. "What are you?" She asked him. The man chuckled. "I am a vampire." Esther looked at him confused there was no way he was a Methuselah. She looked at what was left of the bodies in horror. "But your nothing like th-" His growl interupted her. "I am not like those pretenders I am the true undead. The No-Life King. They are worse than the trash I am used to hunting. They are alive and a mutation while I am dead." He chuckled as if he was lecturing her on vampires. "Whats your name vampire?"

The vampire chuckled again. "I have many names my master but your ancestors have taken to call me Alucard."

* * *

><p>The next day Esther made it back to the vatican with the vampire. The guards tried to stop him from entering but then they were knocked out as if by some sort of invisble force to which Esther was afraid of and waited until the men regained consiousness she apologized to them but they didn't move as they saw Alucard standing behind her grining. He was carrying a very large coffin on his back to which he was tired of carrying around. It wasn't heavy just inconveniant to carry around.<p>

Later Esther explained the mission and Alucard's involvment as well as her inability to get rid of him. Lady Caterina looked at the Sister with annoyance. Alucard was boredly looking out the window. He hated the vatican too much religious stuff here. Alucard then payed attention to the conversation. This Lady Caterina was so much like his last master. Not just physicaly but mentaly as well. "He sounds like a handful. And you failed the assighnment. I don't think this is the right job for you to do anymore Esther." She spoke with disappointment in her voice. Alucard interjected. "No she killed those...vampires" He spat at the word calling them vampires was insulting him. Lady Caterina glared at vampire. "What are you talking about. You did that you monster. Ive seen the bodies. There was no way she nor any human can do that to that many Methuselah." Alucard chuckled. "I am only a servant to the Masters of Hellsing and Thier legacy. Anything and everything I do in battle is cause by This girl here from now till she dies. I am but only a gun. I will aim for her, I will load myself for her, I will pull the slide and undo the saftey. Everything will be ready and waiting but she has to be the one who pulls the trigger. If she doesn't order me to I cannot kill." Alucard laughed evily. "I am a monster who will do what needs to be done in name of Hellsing...no in the name Of Sister Esther." Lady Caterina sighed. "Fine Esther you can stay but keep that thing in check." Alucard smiled and walked out maybe to cause some trouble. This was going to be most fun.

* * *

><p>Abel Nightroad had just come back to the vatican after a week long mission. His stomach growled as he needed food. "My goodness my stomach is never satisfied" He pouted and walked to the cafeteria. To much of his dismay they ran out of food. He pouted. "How can the Vatican run out of food?" He looked over to see a girl eating pasta. She didn't seem to be enjoying it. She was wearing the AX uniform but he has never seen her before. Her face was beautiful and her hair length was down to her hips, the color was that of the blackest night, her eyes seemed red in the light. She looked over at abel and smiled in a friendly way that seemed to invite him over. Abel walked over to the girl staring at the pasta. "I'm sorry miss for my rudeness but...are you going to finish that?" He pointed at the pasta. The girl looked at the pasta and shook her head then said in a radiant voice. "You can have some Father...I don't like eating food that much heehee." She giggled innocently. Abel smiled and sat next to her and quickly took the food and started eating but still had time to talk. "Hey we havn't met have we? Whats you name?" He asked her to which she laughed.<p>

"A lady doesn't give her name to total strangers" She teased him. Abel blinked as he thought where were his manners. "I'm Father Abel Nightroad and now since I am no longer a stranger may I have your name?" The girl laughed again. "Just because I now know your name doesn't make you any less of a stranger the only way for us to be friends is for us to chat am I right?"

Abel couldn't argue with that logic so he shrugged and he told her about himself...well the human part of him anyway. "And thats my life. what made you join the AX?" Abel asked. All of a sudden the girl started crying. "My father was in politics. I was kidnapped when I was young. The men who kidnaped me...they...they...robbed me of my innocence." The girl was shaking and Abel automatically put his arms around her. "I'm sorry I didn't kno-" The girl smiled and her mouth opened exposing fangs to which Abel was abel to throw her off. Abel pulled out his gun and shot her in the head. The girl laid dead on the ground and blood seeped out of her head. There was laughter filling the room. Abel was shocked. "What is she?" He asked aloud. The girl smiled as she rose up from the pool of blood and she smiled. "I am a monster just like you Abel Nightroad!" The girl screamed as she rushed at him to which Abel dodged to the side and shot a few rounds into her side. The girl spun around and kicked Abel in the face causing him to slam into a far away wall. "Come on Father show me what you are. Are you a man...a dog...or a monster like me?" The girl laughed as she stared down at him. Abel took off his glasses as his eyes glowed red. "Nano machine Crusnic 02 power output 80%" Suddenly his skin became pale and his canines grew longer. His hair stood up on end. His eyes became completeley red except for black slits that were his pupils. Lightning came from his body as his wings grew. The girl laughed but was caught short by Esther walking in the room. She just stared at her not moving a muscle.

"Esther get back this girl is a monster!" He yelled but she didn't listen to him. She smoothly walked over to the girl and had a glare on her face. The other girl chuckled and smiled innocently as if she was a child who did something wrong. Esther slaped the girl hard. "What did I tell you about taking my clothes? Now stop taking that form its indecent and wrong!" The girl seemed to enjoy being hit and smiled then said in a deep voice. "Yes master." Then the girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared there stood a man in a red duster who was smiling like he justp ulled some funny joke. "Alucard you don't go around eating people!" Alucard rolled his eyes he heard this lecture before. He interjected. "But master. I just wanted to test this Father Nightroad you are so fond of."

Esther blinked 'Did he say Father Nightroad?' She looekd behind her and saw Abel who was now back in human form completely confused.


	3. Chapter 3 First hunt

Thanx for the reviews...I might put seras in it if I can. sorry it took so long I'm a procrastinator and trying to catch up with colledge

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

First hunt!

Esther gasped as she saw him. She blushed and was embarrassed that she lost her cool infront of him but darn if the vampire didn't know how to push her buttons. She explained to him what happened. Father Nightroad listened and widened his eyes as he heard what the monster had done with such ease. Alucard yawned at them "I'm going downstairs and sleep being up in the middle of the day is exhausting." With that he walked away. He enjoyed his little get together with the famous Nightroad. Alucard chuckled to himself as he went downstairs to his coffin. Finally he got to sleep

* * *

><p>Alucard woke up that evening to find Esther in his chamber. Well it wasn't His exactly more like the AX subterranian floor but it was dark and perfect to set up his coffin. "Alucard um...we have a mission. Is that ok?" Esther muttered. She didn't know how to handle the vampire. Was she supposed to order it or ask it. Was she supposed show weakness? She wimpered as Alucard loomed over her with that insolent smile. "I don't know Master. Is it ok?" Alucard was challenging her to see if she would cry. To her credit she only flinched.<p>

"Yes, We are going to the outskirts of rome. A clan of vampires have slaughtered whole neighborhoods." Esther said. Alucard's eyes glowed with amusement. "Do you want them alive Master?" Esther blinked at this question. "I'm not sure. We have been ordered to cleanse them of their purge. So basically we are supposed to kill them." Esther said. She noticed the vampire chuckling. _'Why does he have to be like that. Its disgusting.' Alucard looked at her. "Shall we go then my master?"_

* * *

><p>Alucard walked infront of the house. He could hear them. There were five of the trash. Esther was watching from a safe distance. She was a distance away because Alucard insisted. Alucard walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps inside the house getting louder by each step. He pulled out the Jackal and waited a few secounds then he shot the door to bits killing the methusela who was going to answer. Alucard walked in and smiled as one ran down the stairs. "What the. You! Who are you?"<p>

Alucard sneered as he held the casull to the methusela. "I'm just the Trashman and I do see alot of trash in this house." Alucard sneered as the methuselah tried to run. He pulled the trigger and watched the methuselah fall down dead. The rest ran down stairs hearing the gunshots. They looked at Alucard and grasped the situation very quickly. One of the females tried attacking him but quickly found herself overpowered. "Let go of me you pervert." Alucard smiled and bit into her much to the surprise of the other two methuselah. He was sucking her blood only the fabled crusnik could do that. The last surviving male snarled. "Your that vatican dog. Nightroad the crusnik. The vampire that drinks the blood of vampires." Alucard stopped and threw the girl aside and smiled. "No I am a Noseferatu. A true vampire. You pathetic wretches are not vampires. You are just pathetic copies. Now I'll show you how real vampires hunt!" Alucard exclaimed. He smiled more a one pulled out an smg. He pulled the trigger and the spray of bullets hit Alucard.

Alucard was ripped apart by the bullets. His eye fell out, his mouth ripped in half, his entire chest bleeding. His guts spilled out on the floor and he fell to the ground. The methuselah sneered at Alucard's dead body. "Yeah whatever Dracula wannabe." To that Alucard laughed. "How amusing you call me a wannabe. You call yourselves vampires. You can't change into mist, a bat or a wolf. Can't glide through walls or hypnotize your prey. More importantly you can't do this." Alucard said as he got back up shadows forming around him and filling the holes the gun made into him. Alucard held his hands to his face. He made a square opening between them showing only his red eye. "Control art restriction set to level 3...level 2...situation B hold level 2 until target is silenced." Alucard said as red eyes appeared all over him. All of them glaring at them. They were frozen in fear. Alucard walked up to them he held the jackal to the secound female and shot her head off with it. Then he took his right hand and impaled the last Methuselah with it. Alucard sneered as blood filled the whole house.

Alucard made a booming laugh of joy. He held his sides as he looked around. If he had to breathe he would be out of breath. He was done here. Alucard stoped his laugh to a disturbing chuckle. He walked up to Esther and smiled. "Targets are silenced." Esther glared at him. "I know I could hear the screams. Why did you have to be so cruel?" Alucard smiled at the question. "Because they were trash. Why not treat them like trash?" Esther shook her head at hisw answer. "No they are sentient beings. Despite what_ they have done they didn't deserve that kind of death." Esther repremanded him. Alucard smiled. He saw what those 'vampires' did. They slaughter that whole household even the little infant that was upstairs sound asleep. 'Better if she didn't know' _Alucard thought to himself. Alucard shrugged and walked past his master and headed back. Esther stomped after him clearly not happy.

* * *

><p>The next morning Alucard woke up to see that damned priest in his room. "What do you want Nightroad?" Abel glared at him. "Esther told me what you did last night. Alucard smiled at him. "And?" He asked. Abel glared more. "You slaughtered them. They didn't deserve that death. Not only you slaughtered them but you enjoyed it! That is beyond sin." Alucard laughed at Abel. "Sin? I do not care for sin. God abandoned me long ago and in turn I abandoned him."<p>

Abel's eyes softened. He saw Alucard for what he truly was. A monster cursed with his choices of becoming a monster. Thinking he was abandoned by god. Abel remembered when he thought like that. "We are all God's children. God must have had some plan for you." Alucard looked at him. He took a few minutes coming up with an answer. "Yes he did. For me to die in battle. To fail at the hands of those who kept me as a child. So I sold my soul for great power. Now I wait for someone to kill me. Though I doubt anyone is strong enough anymore." Alucard said with a sigh. Abel's eyes widened. "So you weren't lying when you told me of your father and that you were kidnaped." Alucard had a neutral face. "I don't lie. I have no reason to." Alucard said.

Abel sighed with sorrow. "I'm sorry that must have really damaged you. No wonder you act like this." Alucard glared at him. Was the priest pitying him? "It means nothing." Alucard stated irritatingly. "How can you say that. You were a child. You were kidnapped." Alucard corrected. "My father gave me to them as callateral. I was never kidnapped." Abel frowned more. "Thats even worse. Your own father abandoned you. Knowing exactly what would happen to you." Alucard snarled at Abel. "Get out." Abel stared at the vampire. Alucard glared with hellfire in his lava red eyes. "I said get out damned priest!" Alucard roared at him throwing a nearby table at him. Abel dodged to the side. Alucard pulled out his guns and pointed them at him. "Get out or I'll kill you." Abel saw there was no reason to continue. it would only agitate the vampire further. He left the chamber. Alucard waited a few moments before going back to his coffin to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Wow this one took me two days XD I tried to have Alucard and the others in character. I also like the little dracula joke I did. Seeing that Alucard is Dracula and he is called a wannabe from a methuselah. After the first hunt Alucard and Abel have alittle chat. Abel seems to have hit a soft-spot and Alucard was enraged. Wait why am I summarising the chapter when you just read it? Oh well here you go.<em>


	4. Chapter 4 One Hell Of A Week

Wohoo chapter 4 is up sorry for the wait. Yeah this takes place inside the anime before esther finds out about her heritage. I also found out that I'm an IonXEsther fan. weird I watched one amv and that happens. I'm cutting out parts of the anime that I can't quite remember at the moment but I do remember a few important things. I'm currently rewatching the anime so this can be as acurate as possible.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

One Hell Of A Week

Alucard smiled as he was led to the Pope's chamber. His chuckle turned into a booming laugh when he saw Alessandro. A boy pope? Everytime in his thousand year existence he thought he saw it all something like this happened. Esther put her hand behind her head smiling but not like Alucard. She was embarrassed of him abit. Cardinal Francesco and Lady Caterina were there. Alucard walked up to him smiling. "So you are the leader of the human empire?" Alessandro smiled nervously. Francesco glared at him standing up. "You should be bowing before him heathen!" Alucard smiled at Francesco. "Like I would do a thing you would say catholic. You think you can order me?" Alucard taunted the man. He reminded him to much of that Maxwell fellow.

Francesco glared at Esther. "Order him to apologize right now Sister Esther!" Caterina interjected. "Esther is under my command brother. I would appreciate it if you didn't order my people around." Francesco had nothing to say to that so he sat back down. Esther looked at Caterina. "So you wanted to see us?" Caterina nodded. "The Count of Memphis recovered from his injuries. You and Father Nightroad will escort him back. Bring Alucard with you. I don't want him causing trouble because your not here."

* * *

><p>They were on thier way to the empire. Alucard was smiling at Ion who was eyeing him carefully. The boy was obviously infatuated with his master. He didn't mind especially since Esther didn't know it. It provided a scource of entertainment for him. He smiled at the thought of him and Esther together. Abraham would be rolling over in his grave, if he thought for an instant that his descendant might actually fall for a vampire. Alucard smiled as he remembered his first master. Strong, understanding, iron will. Alucard realized they landed. Alucard followed them. Time passed quickly for the vampire. He learned how to tune things out till he deemed them important. They reached a huge estate and Ion was whining about his grandmother. Alucard noticed the priest was nervous for some reason. Alucard followed the boy. They went up the steps and to the left to his grandmother's room. He saw cloaked figure infront of a massacred body. Ion lunged at them. Alucard watched in awe as the boy turned into a frenzied beast infront of him. He approved this. Alucard watched the boy slaughter them. It was magnificent in his eyes. There was an explosion ion and the others jumped out a window while Alucard who wasn't paying attention was caught in the blaze. He reformed within secounds. He looked out the gaping hole in the wall to see his master surrounded by these wannabe vampires. Alucard frowned as some of them looked at her in the way he would have viewed her millenia ago. His hair waved in the air though no wind was present. The sky turned red and so did the moon under his influence. He disolved into a swarm of bats and swirled around them. Alucard had a mental smile as heard the exclamations and screams.<p>

Abel frowned he knew what was going to happen and so did Esther as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the slaughter. Ion was standing infront of Esther taking a defensive stance. Alucard formed himself by gathering the bats to a central point. When fully formed he rushed them. Taking the one on the left first with his bare hands. He broke the methuselah's body in several places that garranteed death. "You dare threaten my master? I don't see how I can let you leave here alive. You foolish little leeches." Alucard pulled out his guns and began the slaughter. soon all that was left was one. "Go back to your pathetic excuse of a master in failure." The captain glared at Alucard but retreated. He knew he was no match for this thing. Alucard smirked at all the blood he spilt. He made a booming maniacle laugh that would put even the most insane indviviual to shame. Ion watched him with the widen eyes of amazement and fear that he could take out a platoon of royal guards with such ease. Abel and Esther on the other hand were disgusted with the creature that laughed at the face of death.

* * *

><p>Alucard was distracted. The priest disappeared and the trio was enjoying the hospitality of a 'Human' girl named Seth. She didn't fool him though. this girl was not human but he didn't say anything. After all why ruin a perfectly exciting surprise for his master but back to the point why he was distracted. He felt something. Something was calling him. Deep inside a feeling emerged he hadn't felt in a very long time. He left them. When asked where he was going he only replied. "Out to enjoy a beautiful night." Which was a strange thing to say considering it was daylight.<p>

Alucard was on that walk for several days. He didn't tire because he fed himself very well due to the meal he made of those leeches. He smirked as he walked down an abandoned shipyard. He felt the presence here. Suddenly a bullet came screaming from on of the windows of a warehouse and hit Alucard in the chest. A secound bullet came and struck him in the head. Alucard smirked with only half of his face. "You finally learned." A cloaked figure jumped out of the window and shot a few more bullets all of them hitting his mouth exactly. The cloacked figure held two silver handguns at Alucard's face. Alucard did the same with the casull and jackal. they both shot at the exact same time matching bullet for bullet. Dust settled and Alucard smirked as he walked closer to the figure and removed the hood that covered the stranger's face. Only to reveal a beautiful face of a woman. Her golden blonde hair was tied in a unique way. Tied in a bun but spikes of hair protruded out. Her blood red eyes matched his. She looked exactly how he remembered her. She smirked at him. "Welcome back master." Alucard chuckled. "Good to be back police-girl."

* * *

><p>phew finished this in the wee hours of the morning. You all wanted Seras here she is. I wanted her to make a big enterance not just sleeping off somewhere seriously never saw her as that type of person to be sleeping for 900 to 1,000 years. Ive also noticed I have made Alucard alittle too humane in his killing compared to the ova and manga. I'll try to make him more ruthless. And no AlucardXSeras will not be a couple in this fanfiction. Another reason why this chapter spans of a few days and skips some scenes is because I'm laszsy asnds I havn't watched trinity blood in forever. Well enjoy and dont forget to review.<p> 


	5. Heart filled reunions

Sorry it took me so long for an update. I didn't have a computer for a few months but on the plus side I have an actual plot for this. so enjoy. sorry I might be abit rusty.

* * *

><p>Alucard couldn't help but smile. His fledgling, his child was standing before him over a millenium since he last saw her. That in itself was an achievment even for a vampire, a millenium was a long time. Seras looked at her former master with glowing red eyes. Her lips curving into a smile. "So Police-girl. What are you doing here?" Seras sighed and scowled at him. "A thousand years and you still can't call me by my name? Whatever. I'm here on assignment. My master sent me here to make sure that the ambassadors meet with the emperess...without anyone knowing ofcourse."<p>

Alucard started to walk northwards. "Oh? What a coincidence. I am with the ambassadors. What do you mean by your master?" He looked behind him to see her following him. Some things never changed. "Hellsing." Alucard stopped. "What? How do you know the nun?" Seras made confused face "Nun? I'm under direct orders from the Queen of-" She put her hand over her mouth as if she wasn't supposed to say that. Alucard laughed his booming laugh. "You never could keep a secret...no matter."

* * *

><p>Alucard and Seras were standing ontop of a rooftop overlooking a main street. Royal guards were everywhere. They could make short work of these pretenders who called themselves 'The true race'. Alucard still found that amusing. The pretenders calling themselves the true race was very amusing. They had no idea that those old legends of nosferatu were true. That the undead were not fiction. They had no idea how pathetic they really were in comparrison.<p>

Seras looked down at the main street. Alucard mainly looked at the carriage holding the so called Emperess. "So this is what the world has come to? The world is in the hands of children. How disgusting" He commented. Seras looked at her master. "weren't you their age when you first sat upon the wallachian throne?" Alucard widened his eyes at her comment. her statement was half correct. He was alittle bit older than them. "You have researched you're history." Seras smiled at her master. "Yea well I had alot of free time." Alucard chuckled. "By the way...about that war. which side were you on?" He turned to her. Seras tilted her head. "Isn't it obvious master? I picked the humans. My orders were to search and destroy." Alucard smiled at her. "Just like old times hm?"

Seras smiled back at him. She missed having conversations with her master. It was windy up on the roof of the building they were on. It didn't bother her much. standing on rooftops came with the job of being a vampire. Her thoughts were cut short by a battle cry. She turned her attention to the blur of a boy screaming as he launched himself at one of the methuselah. Alucard and seras just stood there watching. The scene was playing out as Seras had expected it would. The boy would do something rash and end up jeapordising both his cover and the girl's as well. She watched them both get taken away. "I have a plan how to get them. I knew he would do something stupid." She turned to her master who...wasn't there. She snarled abit at herself for not noticing then again her master lived to piss her off. Seras sighed putting her hood back on. it was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Ion was struggling to keep his sanity. His bloodlust was rising and Esther was the only other one in the cell. "Esther. Kill me please!" Esther shook her head. 'Why did these things have to happen?' She thought to herself. "No I won't kill you. You can drink from me. I believe in you." She told him. She didn't really expect to live from this. She was fine with dying but it was the fact that her death would hurt everyone close to her. That alone scared her. She was afraid for Father Abel, for Ion, even for Alucard.<p>

Esther grasped Ion in her arms and deliberatly exposed her neck. Ion kept fighting his bloodlust and he was losing. They both don't know how long they had been in there. It was maddening for Ion. He truly loved Esther. Sure he read all of the classic and cliche stories of a vampire forced to kill his beloved. That was the main reason why it was forbidden for a methuselah to fall in love with a terran. It was torture for him. It was torture for her to watch him like this. Ion opened his mouth ready to take Esther's life.

It was then he felt it. A dark presence that commanded him to stop. He turned to the cell door. His eyes in horror that he saw the scource of this presence. A figure in a black hood. He glared at the stranger. He was mocking him for his lack of control. It wasn't his fault. Radu had shot him with a special bullet that made a methuselah lose control of his bloodlust. Esther looked at the same figure. Why was this person here? To help? To harm? Why did god give people such challenges? The black hooded figure just stood there. He had the same air as Alucard. How though? There was a smack as something hit the floor.

It was a bag of medical blood. The black hooded stranger lifted it's head to show glowing red eyes. A woman's voice called out. "Well child? Which is it the girl or the bag? If I were you I would choose the bag. Wouldn't want to kill you now would I? Count of Memphis." Ion grabed the bag. He then ripped it open. a small portion of the blood spilled on the floor. Esther was relieved that she didn't have to die. She was determined to live through this.

The figure opened the cell door by breaking the lock. She pulled away her hood to reveal a beautiful blonde girl with glowing red eyes exactly like Alucard. "Come on you two. Lets hurry before we are caught. Don't want to kill anyone today do we?" The girl started to walk up the stair that were nearby. Esther and Ion got up and quickly followed her. They followed this girl for awhile in silence. Esther finnaly spoke up. "Who are you...and why are you helping us?" The girl stopped and turned her head. "So he hasn't told you about me? Not surprising. He never likes to talk about things of the past. How about next time you see him you ask." The girl replied. At that moment a pair of guards turned a corner and saw them. "Halt." One of them said. Seras didn't have time for this. Shadows came out of her left arm. They didn't have time to react as she already had killed them. They were ripped to peices by the shadows. Seras looked at Esther and Ion. She looked at their faces. Neither of them seemed to be affected by what just happened. 'Good' she thought to herself. Seras heard hurried footsteps coming towards them and she turned back forward.

* * *

><p>Alucard smiled walking down a deserted alley. He was wondering who was pulling the strings behind this plot. He could have gone with Seras but even her alone would have been over kill. He would be much more useful on standby. A figure running across the alley and into a building got his interest. Alucard made a chuckled to himself. He slowly walked into the building with his hands in his pockets. Upon entering the building he noticed the stench. Foul odor of death. Oh he loved it, he hated it, he didn't really care. He could still feel the murders that had happened in this building. It gave off that creepy vibe that would send mortals on high alert, but he felt right at home here. That was when there were wires restraining him from moving. Alucard began to smile. That smile seemed to distort his face. "Oh? So you have survived after all Angel Of Death?"<p>

Alucard stopped smiling when a young man came out of the shadows. He had light brown hair that was combed downward and wore a black suit that had white trimings all over it. He was obviously a 'Methuselah' Alucard knew it wouldnt be Walter, but he had hoped. "No the butler is long dead Count. I am from the Order of Rosencruetz. My master wishes to offer you to join us." Alucard had an emotionless expression for a moment as if registering what the boy just said. His smile soon returned and he made one of his booming laughs. He couldnt help it because this offer was so funny to him. "What you just asked me is the same thing is if a group of children asking their father to come play with them. Sorry sport. Daddy is too busy to play your ridiculous game. Now go and play outside." The man scowled at Alucard. He made a scissoring motion with one of his hands. The wires tightened around him as if to suffocate him. 'Oh foolish boy' Alucard thought to himself. The wires soon cut themselves as Alucard took a step forward. "Walter had more kick in his tricks. You can't kill me child. After all it takes a man to kill a monster." Alucard smiled. That smile lasted until he realized that his new toy disappeared. "Tch. Coward."

* * *

><p>Abel rounded a corner to see Esther and Ion already rescued. That wasnt what surprised him. What surprised him was that woman was with them. Why was SHE here? The woman turned her head back forwards and saw him. Her glowing red eyes flaming with rage at the mere sight of him. "You!" She called. Abel didn't have time to react as she was already upon him. The woman grabed him by the neck much to Esther and Ion's surprise. "Crusnik! I'll kill you!" She growled. Abel didn't try to stop her. "I wouldn't blame you if you did. After what I have done I wouldn't blame anyone, but please let me live abit longer so I can end 'his' life." The woman snarled at him and tightened her grip. Abel didn't look at her. He wasn't even acknowledging that she was choking him. He just stared at the ground. She had half a mind to crack his neck and plunge her hand through his heart. That was when she felt a blade's tip against the back of her neck. She turned her head to see Esther holding the silver knife that was given to her by Radu.<p>

"Let Father Nightroad go! He doesn't deserve this!" The woman made an animalistic sound at Esther. "You think that will kill me girl?" The woman snarled. 'Come on my little marionette. She would be very cross with you if hurt the girl. Besides you hated the blonde one more than this one. Let them fight it out. what could it hurt? come on Seras. They are safe we are done here.' Seras snarled. He was right. Damn him. Seras let go of Abel and then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Oh wow...sorry this took so long. I hope you all enjoyed reading this cause it was a pain to type out and proof read. I decided since Seras would have fought in armegedon she would have fought cain,abel and seth at some point. I hope you all have enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
